The Same Passing Night
by Sweet Berries n' Sour Apples
Summary: Lita endures the difficulties of awaiting her husband's return. One shot. Lita/Gokou pairing.


The Same Passing Nights.

Author's Note: _This is a one-shot snippet I wrote based on a "What if Lita/Gokou" were together. Sooooo... if you don't like this pairing, then don't read. I don't want to hear what you have to say about not liking the pairing. Just don't read it then. Anyway, it's just a random snippet of Gokou away fighting and life through Lita's eyes at home while he waits for him. It's not that great.. just something I wrote randomly. But enjoy if you can. :) Thank you!!! PS. In mine and Berry's mind, their relationship is more playful, so, she is joking at the end... I feel like I need to mention this because, they're might be a dumb person that misreads it. Yeah. Anyway, ENJOY!_

_~ Sour Apples._

* * *

She lay on the bed, her hands resting on each side of her tussled, mahogany curls that splayed about the mattress below. The light of the moon shimmered softly through the clear glass hovering by her bedside. There was a subtle moonlight misting over the darkened room, barely lighting her eyes that were heavy with sleep. She blinked, emerald hues still captivated by the rarity of a full moon. She couldn't sleep tonight. The illusion of sleep left her sad and longing. Dragging her face to the opposite side of the bed, her eyes traced along the dips and curves of an empty space that lay dormant beside her. The covers were still tossed and wrinkled. She sighed heavily pushing herself up from her own space atop the giant bed.

It was rare that she slept when he was gone. The bed was cold and empty, and she found better comfort just not sleeping at all or falling asleep beside one of the kids' beds. A hand rested over her chest at the thought of where he might be now.

* * *

Week two had past since he left home. It was another sleepless night, and these particular nights were becoming routine for her; however, it was beginning to show deeply on her. Physically. Darkened circles wore heavily under her deep green eyes, and a sallowed look began to take residence beneath her feminine cheekbones. Just like sleep, eating was quite rare for her. She ate what she could, but her body found no comfort in food. But, forcing those couple bites of food a day, she knew she had to keep up her strength for her babies -- who were sleeping soundly in their own beds.

Her eyes drifted to the window, once again -- another nightly ritual she found herself falling into. There was a silent hope that maybe she would catch a glimpse of him arriving home earlier than anticipated, but there was the solemn truth that tugged her heart strings leaving her in disappointment at the cruel reality. Heaving a labored sigh, her body flopped onto the still unmade bed, bringing her knees to her chest for some form of comfort. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping her body would finally feel the sleepiness she longed for until she heard it --

"Lita?" A deep rumbling whisper nudged her gently. The mere tone jolted her from her spot, an array of curls splashing over her shoulders to see if her imagination was playing games with her again. A tall, sturdy form loomed in the doorway, and she could not make it out at first -- giving her eyes a good rub.

"Gokou?" She whispered tentatively -- in fear she was seeing hallucinations from lack of sleep. But before she could narrow her eyes to get a better view, the figure stepped from the dark entry way, and her heart leapt out of her throat. Practically lunging from the bed, her tiny frame bounced off the mattress as slim arms swung around her husband's thick frame. "Gokou...." Lita whispered through her tears.

A deep chuckle resonated from his chest as his rough hands combed through her thick curls. She felt him take a long inhale before turning his lips to her cheeks. The feeling of his familiar flesh made her entire body tingle with the affection she had longed to feel these past couple weeks. She didn't even think twice, turning her lips to meet his and kissing him lovingly, passionately... with all of the love she felt bursting from within herself.

She felt him laugh heartier as he pulled back, his eyes twinkling with surprise. He smiled down at her -- a smile that warmed her heart more than anything. "What was that for?" Gokou inquired innocently.

"Just missed you that much, I suppose." She teased, kissing him lightly on the nose.

"Well, I'm not complainin'." He mused, nipping her lips again and again. "You're always the first thing I wanna see when I get home."

An elated giggle bubbled from her lips, her nose wrinkling slightly at the surprisingly loving statement her husband made. "I hope so..."

For a moment, his smile faded as he gazed deep into her eyes. She looked back, eyes flickering to and fro, unsure of what he was looking for. But before she could say anything, he spoke first, "I'm sorry I was gone so long." His tone was gentle and sincere, and the understanding in his eyes made the tears flow freely once again. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel bad for doing something he needed to do. Shaking the mess of mahogany curls atop her head, she assured him with a kiss and tugged him toward the bed. "Don't be sorry. I'm your wife for a reason. C'mon. Let's go to sleep. I bet you're exhausted."

He smiled weakly, following her lead and flopping atop the thick mattress beside her. Wrapping strong arms about her tiny waist, he sighed heavily and grinned into her hair. "Did you think about me?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head against him, her hands lacing around his, a playful note in her whisper, "Not at all..."


End file.
